


Of dwarflings, hobbits and love

by MateaHefler



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alternate., caretaker Bilbo., female Bilbo. - Freeform, kid!Kili., no quest., not a fix it., trying to be funny.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is found by Gandalf wandering the forest. He makes Bilba his temporary caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caring and crying

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. It was written on my phone while I was in the hospital and the updates will be far in between.

Bilba was a respectable hobbit woman who did not go on adventures, thank you very much, but that did not mean that adventures did not come to her. Her home, Bag End, was always open for people, Gandalf the Wandering Wizard especially. He always spoke of lands far away, battles, dwarfs and elves. Bilba loved his stories as much as she loved his fireworks and eating. Gandalf never failed to amuse her and he always brought a book or a map, as a gift, from his journeys.

One rainy night, Gandalf came a-knocking on the door of her smial. Bilba opened the door smiling brightly until she noticed Gandalf's gloomy face. Her smile slipped and curiosity burned in her green eyes.

"Gandalf..." She started but stopped as the wizard shook his head.

"May this wait, my dear Bilba, until I am out of the rain and in the warmth of your lovely home?"

"Of course, Gandalf, get inside." Bilba answered and practically pulled the wizard inside.

Bilba closed the door with a bang, locking it for safety. She nodded to herself before following Gandalf to her dining room. Gandalf sat down and sighed heavily. Even his great hat seemed weary.

"Do you want some tea or something to eat?" Bilba offered, as any good hobbit and host should.

"Some tea and a seed cake, if you have any, would do wonders, Bilba." Gandalf smiled. The smile did not last and Bilba had to bite her tongue from asking Gandalf what is wrong. She knew Gandalf will tell her, sooner or later.

The quiet in the smial was slightly unsettling. It made Bilba feel lonely despite having Gandalf as company. So, she hummed to herself as she made tea and set the warm seed cakes on the tray, adding some cookies and honey buns in the mix. If Bilba Baggins was something, it was a good cook and a good host. Not even Sackville-Bagginses claimed differently (and that's saying something). Bilba placed the laden tray on the table before going back for the tea and mugs.

She sat with Gandalf, squirming in her chair as the silence stretched, tea was cold then drank, and most of the sweet food was eaten. That was when Gandalf started to talk.

"Bilba, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, Gandalf?" Bilba asked, worried.

"I have found a dwarfling, wandering through the forest, lost. Can you take him in? Just until I find who his parents are and am able to return him."

"Of course, Gandalf. You could have just brought the child here. Only," Bilba hesitated. "I don't know how to take care of children, least of all dwarflings."

"I think you'll manage." Gandalf smiled as he took out his pipe and lit it with a snap of his fingers. "I will bring the boy tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" Bilba squealed, eyes wide. "But... I planned on stocking my pantry, buying things, clothes, toys, books... Gandalf!"

"Tomorrow, Bilba." Gandalf blew a smoke ring, green in color. "It will be most amusing for me and very useful to you."

"Are you even thinking of the boy?"

"I am leaving him in your care, am I not?"

"You have too much faith in me."

"And you, Bilba Baggins, have too little." With that Gandalf stood, put out his pipe and bid Bilba goodbye.

***

Bilba was all a flutter, running around, cleaning, cooking and preparing the room for the boy, taking out her old toys (Bilba did not have a lot of girly toys but swords and horses, all gifts from her mother). By the time Gandalf arrived, Bilba's smial was giving out so many delicious scents that other hobbits took many a walk just to smell the air. It was quite crowded, when Gandalf came. He fought his way to Bilba's door, a confused dwarfling clinging to his robes. 

"Bilba." Gandalf said as he knocked. "Is a hobbit. She is... Well, as all hobbits are, gentle, hospitable and very peaceful. Until you trample her prized tomatoes. In that case, little one, you should shut up and beat a hasty retreat."

"And he Is talking from experience." Bilba glared at Gandalf. "I am yet to forgive you for that."

"My dear Bilba, that was years ago!"

"I am very good at holding grudges, Gandalf."

"Just like my Uncle!" Piped up the small dwarf. "My Mama always said that Uncle was more stubborn than the mountain is hard. Does that mean you have a hard head too?"

Bilba and Gandalf looked down at the brown haired child. His brown eyes were twinkling in curiosity. 

"Hello."

"Hello, I am Kili..." The dwarfling trailed off. "There should be something after that. At your... Crevice? No. What was it?"

"It is at your service, Kili." Gandalf said, nudging the boy closer to Bilba.

"At your service, Miss Bilbo!" Kili grinned, showing all of his teeth. Bilba was surprised how menacing the boy looked, grinning like that. "You're pretty."

Gandalf watched Bilba melt at the boy's feet after the compliment. Of course, Gandalf thought, it might have been the boy's accent too. Bilba smiled at the boy and curtsied.

"Bilba Baggins, at your and your families." Then she offered Kili her hand, giggling when he wrapped her small fingers around hers. "Are you hungry, Kili? I have made a lot and it will all go to waste if I do not have anyone to share the food with."

"Yeah!" Kili jumped enthusiastically. "Do you have any honey buns?"

"Do I? Not only that but seed cake, chocolate cake, brownies and cookies but, first, you have to eat something else."

Gandalf watched the two who seemed to have completely forgotten about him. He smiled and closed the door of the smial before going away, once again.

***

Kili was in awe. The table was laden with all kinds of food, meat, vegetables, stews, everything. He liked Bilba when she mentioned food, now that he has seen it... Kili loved Bilba.

Bilba grinned at the boy's exuberance and the shine in his brown eyes. She let the boy run to the table, eat and drink as much as his small body could take (which was, Bilba realised, quite a lot) before getting him to help her clean up.

"Miss Bilbo," Kili called while tugging on her deep blue skirt.

"Yes, Kili?" Bilba glanced at the dwarf who was blushing.

"I need to go."

"Go? Go where? You don't like being here? Did I do something wrong?"

"NO!" Kili yelled, waving his hands around. "I need to... pee."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Straight down this hall, turn left then the second right. Go through the door painted red, straight ahead then right."

"Is this smial a labyrinth?"

"Eh?"

"It all sounds complicated to me." Kili grumbled (and Bilba thought it was adorable but she also knew that Kili would not like having her point that out). "You better take me there."

"Alright."

***

After Kili was done with his natural urges and Bilba managed to get him to take a bath (it ended with a lot of water being spilled, screaming and Bilba feeling as if she was drowned), Kili was telling Bilba of her family, giggling when he spoke of his and his older brother's mischief.

"Uncle always complains we made him go prematurely gray." The boy giggled, swinging his legs.

"It seems you have a lot of fun, Kili. But, tell me, how did you get separated from your family?"

"I had a fight with Fili and I ran away." His lower lip trembled. "I didn't mean to get lost!"

Bilba was not sure what to do with a sniffling dwarven boy. She patted his shoulder, then gasped when Kili threw himself in her arms. The boy was crying openly, shaking with sobs. Bilba hugged him close, offering as much comfort as she could. She felt as if it wasn't enough.

"Gandalf will bring your Uncle and brother."

"They hate me!" Kili wailed. 

"Oh, honey," Bilba cooed, rocking them back and forth. "They will be a bit angry but very happy to have you back."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

Kili's tears were still falling when he fell asleep in Bilba's arms. She smiled slightly when he nestled himself closer to her, letting out a whistling snore. Bilba was sure no one could hate such an adorable and endearing child, and if they did- they would have to face her wrath.


	2. Of pups. sleeping and Gandalf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit earlier than I thought xD I hope you enjoy this short chapter with not much happening. Thank you for bookmarking and all the kudos. It means the world to know your work, no matter how bad you think it is, is being appreciated. 
> 
> <3

**OF DWARFLINGS, HOBBITS AND LOVE**

Kili was, as Bilba found out, a mischievous child. Once the boy relaxed and opened up fully, his pranks happened quite often (sometimes, up to three times a day). Fortunately, Bilba was a bit mischievous herself (although, it did help that she had a lot of Took and Brandybuck cousins who greeted her with a prank so she got used to it). Bilba was amused when Kili tried to look innocent because, well, it did not work on her. His face could be perfectly confused and innocent but his eyes, his big brown eyes, betrayed him.

Bilba, in the short week of having Kili live with her, also discovered his love of animals and keen eye. She made him a slingshot which he always had on his person, even when he slept. But, what surprised Bilba the most was how quickly Kili managed to charm her, truly awful, cousin Lobelia. Lobelia was a haughty woman that could always find something wrong with somebody but, with Kili, she could not find anything wrong and always brought some treat for the dwarf. Bilba came to think, Kili would charm a goblin with his easy grin and sparkling eyes.

"Bilba," the boy, who never left Bilba's thoughts, ran to her. "Come see what I have found!"

"Alright, alright." Bilba laughed at the boy's exuberance. "Just stop pulling my arm off."

"Sorry." He giggled. "Hurry, Bilba."

Bilba shook her head and followed the boy to her garden. In the garden, in the shade of her well-cared-for flowers, was a pup, wagging his tail as he stared at Bilba and Kili. The dog was a dark gray in color, fur short and shiny. She looked down at Kili, smiling at the boy who was almost jumping with delight.

"Where did you find him, Kili?"

"At the lake. Can we keep him?" Kili turned his eyes to hers. 

Bilba sighed, knowing she could not refuse the plea in his eyes, and merely nodded in yes. She was rewarded with a laugh and a tackle-hug from her little dwarf. She needed no more, Kili's happiness was enough. Soon enough, Kili was playing with the pup who seemed to be as playful and energetic as Kili. His laughter and the pup's weak barks echoed till the night. It warned Bilba's heart, to see Kili so happy, so free.

***

The next morning, Bilba woke up to something warm and furry licking her face. She opened one of her eyes, dazed with sleep, to be greeted by a bark of her newest house member. She stared at the excited pup, trying to come to her senses fully.

"Kili did this on purpose, didn't he?" Bilba groaned, flipping to her back only to get an elbow in her side.

Shocked, Bilba turned her head to look at the slumbering Kili who was smiling in his sleep, taking up as much place his body could. Bilba sat up in her bed and took the pup in her arms.

"Shall we wake Kili?" She asked the pup, smiling. The dog barked in, what Bilba thought to herself, agreement.

Bilba placed the dog by Kili's head before taking a hold of a lock of his hair and gently brushed the tip below his nose. Kili grumbled, turning his face away from Bilba and to the dog who, as if ordered, barked loudly in Kili's face. The boy jumped, shocked awake, yelping in surprise.

"Wha... What happened?" Kili yawned, his mouth forming a large 'o'.

"Your little friend decided it was time to wake up."

"Aw" Kili flopped dramatically back on his back, closing his eyes. "I had such a nice dream."

"What about?"

"Your cookies."

Bilba laughed, not surprised Kili would dream of food. She has noticed, after all, how much he liked to eat. It was almost hobbit-y, Kili's appreciation of each meal.

"Sleep a little longer, my boy." Bilba said, pulling Kili in her arms. "I'll sleep too."

Kili sighed happily in her embrace, snuggling closer to her warmth. It reminded him of his mother, Bilba's hugs and beaming smiles. Kili liked Bilba, he felt safe and loved (even though she, sometimes, mothered him too much). But, Kili did not complain about the mothering because it felt nice and he did not want to hurt Bilba's feelings by refusing her attention.

Together, Kili, Bilba and the pup, slept well into the late morning, missing first breakfast and almost the second. Then, they ate a variety of breakfast food (ranging from jam, ham, eggs, sausages, bread, apples to cookies and seed-cakes). Together they tended to Bilba's garden, played with Thran, newly named pup. That was how Gandalf found them, Bilba sitting on the grass in her father's trousers, Kili baiting Thran with a rope, giggling. They did not notice him immediately, but, when they did, Kili cried his name out, grinning madly. Bilba turned her head to look at him, not bothering to stand up.

"Good day, Gandalf." She greeted, grinning as madly as Kili.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop that!" Bilba stopped him, glaring. "I have had enough of that, the first time I have greeted you and you confused my mine greatly. Just say 'good day' and be done with it."

"Good day." the wizard said, sending a look at the snickering Kili. "To think that I would be scolded like a misbehaving child by Belladonna Took's only daughter."

"Well, you know what they say, old age is being a child again." Bilba giggled, enjoying ruffling Gandalf's feathers.

"I come bearing good news. I have found your Uncle, Kili."

Kili gasped and, smiling more brilliantly than the sun, ran to stand before Gandalf.

"He is quite worried, as is your mother and brother, and said that he would come to pick you up sometime this week." Gandalf smiled. "He will bring your brother, as well."

"Is mama alright?"

"Yes, and she asked me to pull your ears for running away."

"No!" Kili cried out, covering his ears. "They are already big enough!"

"They must've been pulled quite a lot." Gandalf hummed, leaning on his staff.

"His ears are not large." Bilba defended. "I quite like them."

Kili stuck his tongue out at Gandalf and went to hug Bilba, saying how she was the best in the whole Middle Earth. Gandalf smiled beneath his beard as he watched the two interact. He knew Bilba would come to care about Kili, but the amount of the care surprised even him.

"I must leave now, but I will come by this week to see you once again."

"Farewell, Gandalf." Bilba and Kili said at the same time, waving.

Gandalf walked away, still smiling. Thorin would be surprised. Very, very surprised.


	3. Of travel, worries and dwarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is here! Enjoy.

Thorin was in a dark mood and no one, except for Dis, wanted to approach him. Kili was missing, Fili was crying whenever someone mentioned Kili, and Dis was smacking him- him, Thorin Oakenshield- over the head every chance she got.

Everything annoyed Thorin, and worry was eating him alive. Fortunately, Gandalf (that meddling wizard) found Kili and left him at his friend's home. Thorin was not happy that Kili was left in care of a stranger but, at least, he *was* in a warm place and cared for.

Preparations were made for the trip to Shire, friends and family were invited to come with Thorin (Dis called them, worried for the poor person caring for Kili, not for Thorin).

He did not like how Dis forced her will on him (Thorin was not afraid to admit that Dis was able to terrify him). He has planned on going by himself, maybe taking Dwalin with him, not with a whole entourage, armed to the teeth.

***

The time to move could not have come quickly enough. The road to the Shire was not hard and it took only a few days to travel. Thorin was in the lead, a thunderous scowl upon his brow- partly out of worry and partly from discovering Fili who, somehow, managed to hide himself in one of the saddle bags. No one was sure how the boy succeed in that, yet no one questioned the boy about it. Fili got an earful from Thorin before he was allowed to ride with Thorin on Minty.

"Do you know how dangerous your action was?" Thorin growled. "Did you not think at all?"

"I just wanted to be the first to see Kili, uncle." Fili mumbled into Thorin's chest. "I didn't mean anything bad."

Hearing a sniffle from his precious cargo, Thorin sighed and placed his hand on top of Fili's golden hair. It didn't take long before Fili had his tiny arms wrapped around Thorin as far as they could go (which wasn't far at all).

"There are rules, Fee." Thorin whispered, tugging on one braid in Fili's hair. "You must never, never, wander away. You are not allowed to go anywhere without one of us. No running away when something doesn't go your way. No hiding weapons. Now, repeat."

"No wandering away, going away without someone, no hiding weapons, running away when I don't get something my way."

"It's for your own good, Fee."

"I know,"

"Will you obey those rules?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"Good boy."

*** ***

Fili knew that he would be grounded the moment he came back to the Blue Mountain, but he did not care. He only wanted his brother back, hug him and hear Kili laugh. He was surprised Thorin did not box his ears for hiding, though.

His Uncle was grumpy and scowling for the better part of their trip. Fili knew Thorin wasn't angry, it was just his normal mood. He was happy Thorin did not refuse a smile to lighten his face when Fili cuddled up to him by the fire and played with his braids.

*** ***

Thorin was a good story teller, even though his long silences hinted otherwise. He never refused a chance to tell a story to Fili and Kili, or other little dwarves that sometimes came to play with his nephews. It was something Thorin enjoyed as much as creating something magnificent out of iron, silver or gold. He loved seeing the eyes of children filled with wonder, hear their gasps and enthusiasm for more.

He spoke of the making of Middle Earth, Durin the Deathless, all the great dwarven kings and heroes. He cherished their history and it showed in the way he spoke.

*** ***

On the seventh day of their journey, the dwarves arrived in Bree where they ate and relaxed as much as they could. They asked for directions to Bag End then rode onward once again.

Finding Bag End was a great feet, despite having directions. Fili did not miss a chance to tell Thorin it was his fault because everyone knew that Thorin's sense of direction was terrible. The little poke at Thorin resulted in Fili being tickled until tears streamed down his face. 

The dwarves hid their smiles when Thorin chuckled for it was a rare treat to hear their King laugh. They also resisted cooing when Fili threw his arms around Thorin's neck, giggling happily when Thorin hugged the boy as close as possible without crushing him. Those moments of freedom were rare for Thorin and they were cherished by everyone.

"Uncle, do you think Kili is mad at me?" Fili asked when the round, green door came in view.

"No." Thorin responded, tugging lightly on one of Fili's braids. "He loves you too much."

"But, what if he doesn't want to come back with us?" The boy's voice trembled with fear. "What if he likes it here more than the mountain?"

"It won't happen, Fili. Do not worry."

"I can't help but worry." Fili whispered.

Thorin said nothing, fearing the same himself.

*** ***

The company of dwarves got off their ponies and tied them to the gate of Bag End. Thorin nervously cleared his throat when he knocked on the green door, Fili clinging to his left leg. They heard a crash from the inside and a female giggle. Thorin tilted his head to the left, wondering what happened, who giggled in such a lovely way. He took a startled step back when the door swung open. He didn't hear the footsteps of the woman who stood in the doorway, beaming at him.

Thorin could feel his cheeks warm when his eyes checked her out from head to toe, lingering on her generous curves.

"Good day." The woman greeted, still beaming. "How may I help you?"

Thorin opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times, speechless from the lovely mirage in front of him. It took a sharp jab to the ribs from Fili for Thorin to come to his senses.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." He bowed slightly.

"So, you're Thorin." The hobbit woman grinned. "Please, do come in, Kili is playing. Just follow the sound of stuff breaking."

Thorin nudged Fili inside, mind spinning. He could hear the woman greet and meet the rest of the company, welcoming them but sternly ordering them to leave the weapons in the front hall.

"She's pretty." Fili whispered, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Thorin grinned down at Fili who was looking at him with wide eyes. He winked at the boy, making Fili blush even more. Thorin opened his mouth to say something but a dark blur knocked into Fili, knocking the boy down. Thorin winced but his mouth quirked when he heard a familiar giggle come from the pile.

"Kili!" Fili squealed, pushing the younger boy to the floor and sitting on him. "I missed you!"

Kili grinned and hugged Fili around the waist, giggling happily. Bilba and the rest of the dwarven guests was smiling at the boys.

"Fili, let your brother up." Thorin grumbled. "we want to great him too."

For fifteen minutes, Thorin and the company lavished Kili with attention. They did not even notice Bilba slipping away but they did notice Kili's face when the scent of food reached them.

"Come on," Kili tugged on Thorin's hand and pulling him through the hall. "Bilba cooks better than anyone."

Thorin was sceptic, but, when he has seen the feast on the table he worried that he was drooling. His eyes slid to the woman that was still placing food on the table.

"I am Bilba." She smiled at Thorin. "Let's eat."

*** ***

After the food was eaten, and pipes lit and smoke permeated the air, Thorin watched Kili show Fili around, but his thoughts were on Bilba. She enchanted him in a way no other person did before.


	4. Serious talks and a glimpse into dwarfling minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the short side but better that than no update, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Tell me, miss Baggins, did my nephew behave himself while in your care?" Thorin inquired, glancing at the beautiful woman beside him.

"As much as a little boy is expected to." Bilba laughed and Thorin was, again, taken aback with how wonderful the sound was. "He is so full of energy, that boy."

Silence fell once more and they smoked their pipes, barely moving in their seats in front of Bag End.

"Kili is a good boy, Master Oakenshield." Bilba suddenly spoke, lowering her pipe and turning to face him.

"I know that."

"You better."

"No need to worry, miss Baggins."

"Bilba."

"What?" Thorin frowned.

"I mean, call me Bilba."

"Only if you call me Thorin."

"Alright... Thorin." She giggled and her face flushed slightly.

"Bilba." He winked at her (shocking himself) and chuckled when Bilba blushed so much, the blush spread so far that her dress hid the rest.

Thorin had a sudden urge to explore just how far that blush went, his eyes shamelessly rowing over Bilba's body.

***

Bilba has never met a man so intense and strong, and handsome and warm. Thorin Oakenshield made her heart beat just a bit faster by his mere presence and stutter to a brief halt with a small smiled. Bilba did not mind that at all.

The only thing she did mind was the fact that Thorin, and his merry band of dwarrow, was there to take Kili- her precious little boy- away from her. Bilba Baggins certainly did not like that but she hid it well.

***

Fili and Kili may have been little boys but they knew what the looks their Uncle Thorin and pretty Bilba shared meant. They have seen their mother and father look at each other like that just before they would kiss or just hug.

Fili definitely would not mind having Bilba as his Aunt, nor would Kili (who has experienced how wonderful and dotting Bilba could be).

"You should break a leg." Kili whispered in Fili's ear.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you dolt, you can't travel with a broken leg."

"And?"

"That means, we will have to stay here until your leg heals enough and that can take over a month if it's broken properly."

"And?"

"That means we will have time to make Bilba and Uncle Thorin fall in love."

"Fine."


	5. Scolding and Food Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* What is this? An update? It can't be!
> 
> But it is, my dear readers, it is. Enjoy xD

Thorin glared down at the two dwarves in front of him, their cute grins doing nothing to calm his rage. Fili's grin was wide and toothy while Kili looked bloody adorable with his big, brown eyes and pink cheeks.

 

Bloody hobbit woman was cooing behind him over how cute they were being and is warmth was rather distracting because, Mahal damn it, Thorin just wanted to scold the rascals until their ears bled.

 

"Do you two have any idea what you've almost done?" Thorin growled, crossing muscular arms over his equally muscular chest. "Do you know how dangerous that little stunt of yours was? Do you?"

 

"Well, yes, we knew it was dangerous. That's why we did it." Kili informed his pissed uncle, bouncing on the balls of his little feet.

 

Thorin had a feeling he could have been Smaug himself and those boys would not show a shred of remorse. But, what pissed him even more was Bilba's calm reaction. I has expected her to be as much, if not even more, angry at the boys than he was.

 

"Why did you do it?"

 

"Because," Fili began, suddenly shy and pink cheeked as he gazed at the ground. "We want to stay here longer, Uncle."

 

Thorin had to literally bite his tongue to stop the 'aw' clawing at his mouth. Sometimes, his little rascals were too adorable for their own good.

 

~*~

 

"Come, Fili." Bilba grinned at the blond dwarf child. "We're going to bake a cake and you, my brave dwarf, are going to choose what kind."

 

Fili's answering grin made the boy look slightly deranged but Bilba just pulled him to the kitchen. Thorin watched them go with Kili in his arms. He scowled at their backs before looking at his dark haired nephew. The boy's dark eyes watched him carefully.

 

"You like Bilba." The boy whispered with a little smile, making Thorin choke on his own spit. "That's why Fili and I jumped off the top of the smial. We want you to be happy like Mom was with Dad. So, you can love Bilba and we love her too. She is an amazing cook, gentle but she is, when angered enough, quite scary and she can protect too. Please, Uncle. Ask her to stay a little longer."

 

"Your mother..."

 

"Mom will understand." Kili interrupted, little fists wrapped around the collar of Thorin's blue shirt. "Mom wants you happy too. She told us of how much you have done for our family and our people and... and Fili and I want to see you do something for yourself, alright?"

 

Kili had tears in his brilliant eyes and Thorin's blue orbs itched with salty fluid too. His little boys could be awfully perceptive sometimes.

 

Smiling, Thorin pressed a tender kiss to the boy's temple.

 

"I will ask Bilba if we can stay a little longer." He hummed. "After all, I have an Aunt to catch."

 

~*~

 

 Bilba glanced at the blond child beside her, biting back a laugh at the sight of his blue eyes blinking in confusion after a cloud of flour settled down- all over his face and head. A smirk slowly formed on Bilba's lips as she grabbed an egg. When Fili turned to look at her, her arm shot out and her hand landed firmly on top of his head.

 

Fili gaped at the woman, feeling the egg white slowly slide into his hair. His blue eyes flared with a flame warning Bilba of retribution- but, alas, the strawberries were smashed against her face (Bilba didn't know a dwarf could jump that high).

 

It didn't take long before an all out food fight commenced, lots of squealing and laughter filling the room. Thorin peeked in, eyebrows flying into his hair at the scene. Slowly, he closed the door and went back to Kili.

 

"Either your brother or Bilba have lost their minds or I did."

 

"What is it?" Frowned Kili.

 

"They're flinging food at each other."

 

"Bilba is throwing food?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Uncle, I think you should lie down a bit."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because, my dear Uncle" Kili grinned. "You're hallucinating."

 

Thorin frowned at his nephew as he contemplated what he said. Bilba was a hobDbit. They don't waste food.

 

Maybe he really needs sleep.

 


	6. Little Piggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? An update?
> 
> Yeah, a short chapter until I get into it.

Bilba Baggins wasn't certain what came over her. She wasn't an overly motherly person but those two little dwarfs turned on something distinctly warm inside of her heart. Just a thought of those two boys leaving sent her to the edge of crying. Smiling like she usually does, Bilba went on with her days.

Dwarfs were good guests, though a bit rowdy. They praised Bilba's cooking, her home and, in general, mined their way into her big heart. One dwarf in particular endeared himself to her. Just watching Thorin dot on his nephews was enough to have Bilba hold back a squeal. The hobbit observed Thorin as he played with Kili.

"This little piggy went to the market." Thorin lightly pulled on one of Kili's toes. "This little piggy went home, this little piggy had some roast beef, this little piggy had none and this little piggy went, wee wee, all the way home!"

Okay, so it was not the most dignified position a king could be found in but Bilba was not one to think of hierarchy. After all, her own grandfather was a bit on the crazy side and he was the Thain. Still, hearing Thorin Oakenshield squeal like a pig was a boon.

Bilba smiled sadly and got out of her smial. She was dreading the day that family and her two boys left her.


End file.
